wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Mario Show episodes
This is the list of episodes of The Mario Show. You can add some and help us! Episodes Note: This box below is still under construction. Please bear with us while we finish it. Season 1 (2012) Season 2 (2012-2013) Season 3 (2013) Season 4 (2013) Season 5 (2013) Season 6 (2013) Season 7 (2013) Season 8 (2013-2014) #On a Boat with Mario (March 3, 2014) #Central Park Adventure (150th episode!) (March 4, 2014) #McLuigi (March 5, 2014) #Too Many Clones (March 6, 2014) #Mario's Dad (March 7, 2014) #Banana Party (March 7, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: The Number Eleventy (March 10, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Penguins (March 10, 2014) #Blah Parties are Boring! Let's have a gibberish party. (March 21, 2014) #Mario Grounds Luigi But they were only acting it out. (March 22, 2014) #Peach Gets Fat (March 26, 2014) #Peach Gets Reskinny (March 31, 2014) #Hanging Out Upside Down (April 1, 2014) #Table Tennis Tournament! I love alliteration. (April 2, 2014) #Shower in the Living Room (April 3, 2014) #You're Fired Round Three. Hundred. Thousand. (April 4, 2014) #Upside Down Wario (April 11, 2014) #Yay! More Fun School Stuff (April 18, 2014) #Boing! (April 25, 2014) #Launching in a Cannon (May 2, 2014) Season 9 (May-July 2014) #Creating a Game Show (May 5, 2014) #We're Flying (May 6, 2014) #I Gotta Pee (May 7, 2014) #Staying Warm in the Cold (May 8, 2014) #Banana Party (May 9, 2014) #Locked In the Freezer Again (May 9, 2014) #Do-Nothing Day (May 14, 2014) #Inside Yoshi's Stomach (May 17, 2014) #The Rap Battle. Wait, no. That was translated. This episode is called The Interview (May 17, 2014) #Luigi is Skinny, so He Eats (May 19, 2014) #This Doesn't smell right (May 20, 2014) #Would You Rather Game (May 21, 2014) #Luigi the Architect (May 22, 2014) (Marathon of S9EP10-13 aired May 23rd) #Heinz Doofenshmirtz is No Longer Evil (May 26, 2014) #Lotsa Spaghetti! Sandwiches (May 31, 2014) #TV in the Bathroom (June 1, 2014) #Gibberish Party 2 (June 6, 2014) #Mario's Disappearance (June 11, 2014) #Peach Takes Down James and Amber (June 11, 2014) #You're rehired. (June 16, 2014) #Making up Words (June 17, 2014) #Do not push (June 18, 2014) #Fun School again! (June 19, 2014) (Marathon of S9EP20-13 aired June 20th) #OKAY! THAT'S IT! THIS HMONG IS A PIECE OF GARBAGE! (June 24, 2014) #Let's celebrate Hmong being gone from the Mario Show (June 24, 2014) #Park Party 2 (June 28, 2014) #A PINK CAR? (June 29, 2014) #Park Party 3 (June 30, 2014) #Cooking with Luigi: Pizza Cake (July 1, 2014) #The Negative Tip (July 2, 2014) #Meet Shazam123 (July 3, 2014) (Marathon of S9EP28-31 aired July 4th) #Cooking Class (200th episode) (July 7, 2014) #Wiping Out on Wipeout (July 11, 2014) Season 10 (July-September 2014) #Our own Version of Wipeout (July 14, 2014) #Park Party 4 (July 15, 2014) #World Record Day on the Mario Show (July 16, 2014) #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New Computer (July 17, 2014) #Mario and Luigi Buy a New Phone (July 18, 2014) #The Hot Dog Eating Contest (July 19, 2014) #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew 3 (July 19, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Meets the Other Goombas (July 20, 2014) #You're Steve? No, wait, you're Jeremy. Are you Steve? Steve? Why do all your friends look the same? (July 20, 2014) #Random Party (July 21, 2014) #World Record Day 2! This is now on a monthly basis. (July 22, 2014) #Random Party 2 (July 23, 2014) #The Case of the Empty Pot (July 24, 2014) #The New Chip Company (July 25, 2014) #The New Cookie Company (July 25, 2014) #The New Soda Company (July 25, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Tries to Find John the Goomba (July 26, 2014) #World Record Day 3 (July 27, 2014) #Mario's Birthday (July 28, 2014) #Sneaking into a G-Rated Movie (July 28, 2014) #Random Party 3 (July 28, 2014) #Mario Accidentally Kisses Luigi (July 29, 2014) #Yoshi's Burger (July 29, 2014) #Bowser's Macaroni (July 29, 2014) #The New New Chip Company (July 30, 2014) #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New TV (July 30, 2014) #The Return of Matt, Wanda, and Locker (July 30, 2014) #The Hot Dog Eating Contest 2 after everyone threw up (July 31, 2014) #Wario's Shop (July 31, 2014) #Baby Mario Gets a Haircut (July 31, 2014) #PICK UP YOUR PHONE! (August 8, 2014) #World Record Day 4 (August 11, 2014) #The Time Machine (August 12, 2014) #The Episode where we count all the fails characters have (August 13, 2014) #Super Mario Preschool (August 14, 2014) (Marathon of S10EP32-35 aired August 15th) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser again (August 19, 2014) #Waluigi Gets Turned Into A Soda Machine (August 19, 2014) #The Mario League Baseball League of Baseball or MLBLoB for short (August 22, 2014) #Mario and Luigi Buy a New iPad (August 25, 2014) #Waria's Clothing Line (September 1, 2014) Season 11 (September-November 2014) #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox.. again... (September 6, 2014) #I'm Still in the Time Machine! (September 6, 2014) #Mario's Famous Lemonade (September 8, 2014) #The Pizza Party (September 8, 2014) #Mashed Up Holidays (September 13, 2014) #Everyone Gets Fat (September 13, 2014) #Pizza is a Vegetable, Mario! (September 22, 2014) #LOUD FART (September 23, 2014) #Matt Invited Us to Best Western! (September 24, 2014) #Best Western Part 2 (September 25, 2014) #9,000 Dollar Golden Potato Chip (September 26, 2014) #LOUD BURP (September 29, 2014) #Mario plays the clarinet then goes inside a gas station to get a soda (October 3, 2014) #Luigi Tries to Play the Trumpet (October 3, 2014) #SMELL MY CHIPS! (October 11, 2014) #DON'T SMELL MY CHIPS (October 11, 2014) #SELL MY CHIPS (October 11, 2014) #Mario Jumps Forever (October 13, 2014) #Everyone Dances for 10 Years (October 17, 2014) #The Banana Pie (October 20, 2014) #Gatorade Model (October 21, 2014) #Peach Meets The Clones (October 22, 2014) #Luigi Presses a Button and a Small Rubber Anvil Falls On Him (October 23, 2014) (Marathon of S11EP20-23 aired on October 24th) #The Burp Competition (October 25, 2014) #Prank Day (October 27, 2014) #Yoshi's House Party (October 28, 2014) #World Record Day 5 (October 29, 2014) #Moustache Day (October 30, 2014) #A FLY! DON'T EAT ME! (October 31, 2014) (Halloween Special) #The First Thanksgiving Special (November 26, 2014) (Note: This episode aired after Season 12 premiered, but was still Season 11) Season 12 (November 2014-January 2015) #If The Shirt Fits (November 3, 2014) #I LOVE YOU PEACH! (November 4, 2014) (Part 1 of 2nd Anniversary Special) #LOUD BURP 2 (November 4, 2014) (Part 2) #LOUD FART 2 (November 4, 2014) (Part 3) #Everyone Goes to McDonald's (November 4, 2014) (Part 4) #Mario Plays Club Penguin for 3 hours (November 5, 2014) #Coke Celebration (November 6, 2014) #Pepsi Party (November 7, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser for the THIRD TIME (November 15, 2014) #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox for the THIRD TIME (November 15, 2014) #Wario Is Sent To Jail (November 17, 2014) #JAIL IS SO BORING! No' I'm Kidding. (November 18, 2014) #Wario Is Forced Home from Jail (November 19, 2014) #TAKE ME BACK TO JAIL! (November 20, 2014) (Marathon of the Jail episodes aired on November 21st) #Wario Pees on Koopa Troopa (November 24, 2014) #Mario Pees on Toad (November 24, 2014) #Mario and Peach's wedding (November 26, 2014) #Peach is Pregnant! (November 27, 2014) #Luigi plays Wipeout on the Wii for 200 Minutes (November 28, 2014) (Black Friday Special) #Weegee is No Longer Evil (December 1, 2014) #Wario and Waluigi the Wa-gicians (December 4, 2014) #Bacon Party (December 5, 2014) #Wario Goes Back to Jail (December 8, 2014) #Running Around in Jail (December 8, 2014) #Super Mario Preschool 2 (December 11, 2014) #Welcome Home, Wario (December 11, 2014) #Yoshi Tries to Live in His Car (December 12, 2014) #Everyone Sits in Chairs and Does NOTHING for the entire episode (December 12, 2014) #Wario Goes to Jail for the THIRD TIME (December 12, 2014) (300th episode) #Wario Stays in Jail for the rest of the Season (December 12, 2014) #Yoshi Is Still Living in His Car (December 13, 2014) #Locked in the Bathroom for 49 Hours (December 13, 2014) #Yoshi's Cheeseburger (December 13, 2014) #Waluiga, Yay! (December 13, 2014) #Fairly Odd Invasion (December 13, 2014) #Wario Gets Out of Jail For Good Behavior (December 13, 2014) #Seriously, I'm gonna keep going to jail. (December 14, 2014) #Bowser Jr.'s Birthday Cake (December 14, 2014) #I'm back in jail for the FOURTH TIME (December 14, 2014) #Fairly OddStuff (December 14, 2014) #I am going to kill myself if I keep coming home from jail. (December 18, 2014) #The Epic Video Game Battle (December 25, 2014) (Christmas Special) #STOP TAKING ME HOME FROM JAIL! (December 31, 2014) #Locked in the Bathroom for 19 Years (January 1, 2015) Season 13 (January-March 2015) #Fairly OddStuff 2 (January 3, 2015) #Mario's Money (January 3, 2015) #Moving Day, yay! (January 8, 2015) #Farting is now illegal in the Mushroom Kingdom (January 15, 2015) #Farting is now legal in the Mushroom Kingdom, yay (January 22, 2015) #Everyone Is Fat (January 29, 2014) #The Super Christmas Special... in June. Okay (June 25, 2015 Made in 2014, but aired February 5, 2015) #Mr. Bollox Makes Lots of Wishes (February 12, 2015) #The Game.. Mario Style! Wahoo! (February 19, 2015) #World Record Day Eleventy (February 26, 2015) #Cooking with Wario and Mario: Garlic Pizza Lasagna Cake (March 5, 2015) #The Fairies Go Home (March 12, 2015) #The Fairies Return (March 19, 2015) #Wario Is Back At His Store (March 21, 2015) #Wario's Store Adventure (March 21, 2015) #Do The Mario Shake! (March 23, 2015) #Bowser Jr, Stole Your Cookie (March 24, 2015) #Wario WAS HERE (March 25, 2015) #Matt and The Always Land Guys: Visiting Mr.Bollox (March 26, 2015) #Herp's Karate Class (March 27, 2015) Season 14 (March 2015-August 2016) #Your Favorite Episode (March 30, 2015) #YOU WRITE THE EPISODE! (March 31, 2015) #Easy Passwords (April 1, 2015) #Luigi Looks at Wackishly Awesome Randomness Wiki (April 2, 2015) #Luigi Wastes His Time Writing Scripts (April 3, 2015) #Luigi's Untitled Episode (April 10, 2015) #Mario Drinks Soda (April 20, 2015) #Wario Is Back! (April 21, 2015) #Wario Goes to Jail FOR THE FIFTH TIME! (April 22, 2015) #The Super Halloween Special, in July (July 31, 2015 Nope, April 23, 2015) #You Write the Episode Again! (April 24, 2015) #Weegee Eats Coke Mixed with Gatorade (April 27, 2015) #Mixing Drinks (April 27, 2015) # Grrrrrr..... I keep coming home from jail! (April 30, 2015) #Behind the Scenes of TMS (April 31, 2015 Nope, May 1, 2015) #The Random Day (May 5, 2015) #Fail Episode 2 (May 16, 2015) #Everyone Runs In A Marathon (May 16, 2015) #Yoshi Goes Back to Live In His Car (May 29, 2015) #THE THREE HUNDRED FIFTY FIFTH EPISODE SPECTACULAR! (June 12, 2015) #Hide and Seek Day (June 15, 2015) #Be Right Back (June 25, 2015) #Yoshi's Ham (June 26, 2015) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Ham Sandwiches (June 29, 2015) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: JPad (June 30, 2015) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Meet and Team Up (July 1, 2015) #Mr. Marlio Commercial: Computers (July 2, 2015) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Commercial: Fruit (July 3, 2015) #Mario's Thanksgiving Turkey (November 12, 2015) #Coin Giveaway Day on Mario Radio (November 12, 2015) #Mr. Bollox 's Mother (November 15, 2015) #The Ghoughpteighbteau Tchoghs (November 19, 2015) #Locked in the Bathroom for 8798419238741 Seconds (November 19, 2015) #Wario and Waluigi Explode (November 20, 2015) #Wario and Waluigi Are OK (November 20, 2015) #OH NO! I PEED! (November 21, 2015) #The Potato Chips that Explode (November 22, 2015) #Goomba on Fire (November 23, 2015) #The New New New Chip Company (January 25, 2016) #Mario Writes the Worst Song Ever (March 28, 2016) # Mario Goes to the Olympics (August 6, 2016) #Mario Chops Down a Tree (August 8, 2016) #ENERGY BALL!!!!!! (August 12, 2016) #No. No. No. No. (August 13, 2016) #Birdo Flies! (August 15, 2016) #In an Airplane to Japan! (August 16, 2016) Season 15 (August-October 2016) #The Episode of Awesomeness (August 17, 2016) #I PEED AGAIN! (August 18, 2016) #Birdo Comes Back Down (August 19, 2016) #Time Machine Episode 2 (August 22, 2016) #Mario Gets Skinny then Fat then skinny (August 26, 2016) #Mario Drinks 290 Liters of Coke (August 26, 2016) #The New New New Chip Company (August 28, 2016) #Wario Gets Back To His Store (August 31, 2016) #The Episode with Only Credits (September 5, 2016) #Mario Makes a List of Things It Would Be Crazy to be Allergic To (September 6, 2016) #Orange Fantorade (September 7, 2016) #Everyone Talks Backwards , sdrawkcaB sklaT enoyrevE (September 8, 2016) (Marathon of S15EP9-12 aired September 9th) #Goomba Tries to Surf (September 10, 2016) #Bowser's Beach Resort (September 10, 2016) #The Randomness Party (September 16, 2016) #FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! IT'S SUMMER! (September 17, 2016) #Cosmo's Rump Roast (September 24, 2016) #Derp's Apple Pie (September 24, 2016) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Commercial: Bread (October 1, 2016) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Commercial: Writing a Script for The Mario Show (400TH EPISODE!) (October 1, 2016) #Wario's Lobster Bisque (October 6, 2016) #Dance Competition! (October 13, 2016) Season 16 (October 2016-April 2017) #The Mari-thon (October 20, 2016) #Mr. Bollox's House (October 27, 2016) #Yoshi's House (November 3, 2016) #Coin Collection Day (November 10, 2016) #Koopa's Pet (November 17, 2016) #Mario Makes a New Game (November 24, 2016) (Black Friday Special) #Playing with Gold Thingies (November 28, 2016) #Mr. Marlio Commercial: Piano (November 29, 2016) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Hang Out (November 30, 2016) #Herp's Ham (December 1, 2016) #Bowser Sneaks into a G-rated movie... again (December 2, 2016) #Wario Gets Out of Jail Forever (December 5, 2016) #Fairly OddStuff 3 (December 12, 2016) #ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WARIO IS BACK IN JAIL (December 16, 2016) #Wario and Mario's Fight (December 20, 2016) #Luigi's Other Untitled Episode (December 23, 2016) #I'm feeling moderately hungry today (December 24, 2016) #Dry Bones' New Pet (December 25, 2016) (Christmas Special) #Mario Wrestlemania (December 26, 2016) (Boxing Day Special) #Super Mario Preschool 3 (January 3, 2017) #Mr. Bollox Explodes (January 9, 2017) #A Balloon Popped, It Must Be A Plan To Kill Me (January 10, 2017) #I PEED AGAIN! (January 11, 2017) #Super Mario Preschool 4 (January 12, 2017) #AAAHHHH! NO! I HATE DORA,! (January 13, 2017) (Friday The 13th Special) #Mario Gets Autocorrected (January 17, 2017) #The Wii (January 20, 2017) #Bowser Jr. Sneaks Into An R-Rated Movie (January 20, 2017) #Where's Autocorrect when you need it? (January 23, 2017) #The Fairies Meet Mr. Marlio (January 30, 2017) #Hotel Mario (February 4, 2017) #Mario's Cooking Class Episode 2 (February 6, 2017) #The Mustache Prank (February 7, 2017) #The MARCAR Race (February 8, 2017) #Super Mario Preschool: The Fivequel (February 9, 2017) #Mario Watches Disney Junior (February 10, 2017) #The Long Long Line (February 13, 2017) #Long words scare me. (February 14, 2017) #Bowser Jumps Off a Building (February 15, 2017) #I Like Pie (And So Do You) (February 16, 2017) #Mario Tries to Teach Hmong (February 17, 2017) #Yes. No. (February 23, 2017) #Wario Turns Himself into a Soda Machine (March 2, 2017) #Mr. Crocker's Milkshake (March 9, 2017) #Mr. Bollox's Milkshake (March 16, 2017) #Okay, everyone gets a milkshake (March 23, 2017) #Donkey Kong's House Tour (March 30, 2017) #BOMBS IN OUR NOSES (April 6, 2017) #Mario's House Turns Into A Restaurant (April 13, 2017) #Achoo! (April 20, 2017) Season 17 (April-August 2017) #Everyone GET OUT! (April 22, 2017) #More Clones (April 23, 2017) #Mario Makes Lots of Wishes (April 27, 2017) #Mario Makes an Entire Thanksgiving Dinner for a Party (May 4, 2017) #Luigi's Wishing Frenzy (May 11, 2017) #Poetry Contest (May 18, 2017) #Mario Blabs (May 25, 2017) #A Day in the Life of the Mario Bros (June 1, 2017) #A Day in the Life of the Wario Bros (June 8, 2017) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser for the FOURTH TIME! (June 12, 2017) #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox for the FOURTH TIME! (June 13, 2017) #The Restaurant is CLOSED (June 14, 2017) #Another Day in the Life of the Mario Bros (June 15, 2017) #It's Wabbit Season (June 16, 2017) #Short People Day (June 18, 2017) #Everyone Gets Shrunk (June 23, 2017) #The Bomb That Bowser Set (June 23, 2017) #MR. BOLLOX PEES ON BOWSER FOR THE FIFTH TIME! WHEN WILL THIS END?!?! (June 26, 2017) #BOWSER PEES ON MR. BOLLOX FOR THE FIFTH TIME! WHEN WILL THIS END?!?! (June 27, 2017) #Cooking with Donkey: Sandwiches (June 28, 2017) #These Pickles are not Poisonous (June 29, 2017) #The Bad Episode (June 30, 2017) #Mario Hates Pepsi (July 7, 2017) #Daisy's Daisies (July 10, 2017) #Wario Sneezes (July 10, 2017) #I PEED FOR THE THIRD TIME! (July 15, 2017) #Guess what.. Bowser and Mr. Bollox pee on each other again (July 15, 2017) #Bowser Plays Video Games Until His Eyes Blow Up (July 17, 2017) #The Box (July 18, 2017) #The New New New Chip Company (July 19, 2017) #FIRE!!!! (July 20, 2017) #Okay, Maybe I Shouldn't Have Yelled FIRE at the airport (July 21, 2017) #Wario's Sandwich (July 26, 2017) #Waluigi's Smoothie (July 26, 2017) #Wario's Garlic Garlic (August 2, 2017) #Peach's Slipper (August 2, 2017) #Mr. Bollox's Salad (August 9, 2017) #GUESS WHAT?! (August 9, 2017) #Body Switch (August 16, 2017) #Toad's Spam (August 16, 2017) Season 18 (August-September 2017) #Mario's Glasses (August 19, 2017) #That's My Candy (August 19, 2017) #Buuuuuuurp (August 19, 2017) #The Door (August 19, 2017) #Bowser Gets His Brain Hacked (August 20, 2017) #Basketball Rematch! (August 20, 2017) #Wait a minute... this is the 500th episode! WOOHOO! (August 20, 2017) #Fairly OddStuff 4 (August 20, 2017) #Let's Take the Pizza and Run! (August 24, 2017) #Not a Chance (August 24, 2017) #Wario and Waluigi eat Ghoughpteighbteau Tchoghs (August 25, 2017) #The Trick Coin (August 28, 2017) #The Link (August 29, 2017) #Another box? OMG Let's Get Another Instrument (August 30, 2017) #Five Fruit Flies (August 31, 2017) #That Dog can Talk!!! (September 1, 2017) #Maria Shaves (September 5, 2017) #The Number 8 (September 5, 2017) #The Bomb (September 8, 2017) #MORE BOMBS IN MY NOSE! (September 8, 2017) #I'll Get You (September 9, 2017) #Toad and a Toad (September 9, 2017) #The Code (September 10, 2017) Season 19 (September-October 2017) #Mario's Lasagna Record (September 25, 2017) #Mystery Dice (September 26, 2017) #Top Ten Characters (September 27, 2017) #Hi (September 28, 2017) (trivia: This is the shortest episode name!) #Architect Mario (September 29, 2017) #Yoshi Gets Fired (October 2, 2017) #BOOM (October 3, 2017) #Let's Play Football! (October 4, 2017) #Let's Make a Parody of The Fox (October 5, 2017) #Frustrating Vending Machine (October 6, 2017) #Pop-up Ads are Annoying (October 9, 2017) #Gasp! (October 10, 2017) #The Brand New Elevator (October 11, 2017) #English Crazy (October 12, 2017) #What Does the Toad Say?! (October 13, 2017) #Bowser's Thanksgiving (October 16, 2017) #That Ugly Jar of Pickles (October 17, 2017) #Mario's Dislike Button (October 18, 2017) #Skip the Ad (October 19, 2017) #Eat My Shorts (October 20, 2017) #Eat My Shirt (October 23, 2017) #Eat My Shoes (October 24, 2017) #Eat My Jeans (October 25, 2017) #Eat My Surfboard (October 26, 2017) #Bowser's New Cube Company (October 27, 2017) #Mario Plays Football (October 29, 2017) Season 20 (November 2017-February 2018) #Another Bomb, this time in my pants (November 3, 2017) #Poo on me! (November 4, 2017) #Ew, That was a mistake (November 4, 2017) #Good Mario Morning (November 8, 2017) #Mario's Prank (November 8, 2017) #The Asian Food Test (November 14, 2017) #Gender Swap (November 15, 2017) #Nope. (November 15, 2017) #The New Every Food Company (November 16, 2017) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Return to the Show (November 17, 2017) #EAT THIS (November 22, 2017) #Where's My Guitar? (November 22, 2017) #Not Today (November 27, 2017) #GLURPY! (November 27, 2017) #Gender Swap Again! Noooooo (December 1, 2017) #Mrs. Waluigi's Place (December 1, 2017) #Find the Machine (December 6, 2017) #Steal the Ham (December 6, 2017) #AH NO YA DON'T! (December 15, 2017) #The White Link (December 15, 2017) #My Glasses! (December 18, 2017) #Cut! (December 19, 2017) #Yep. (December 20, 2017) #Just Add Water (December 25, 2017) #Episode 567 (December 26, 2017) #YOU STUPID FUDDYDUDDYSTUDDYBUDDYCUDDYPUDDYMUDDYTUDDY (December 27, 2017) #Whoops! (December 28, 2017) #Yoshi's Pencil (December 29, 2017) #Gluglugluglugluglugluuuuuuuuuug (January 12, 2018) #I've Got Your Pizza (January 26, 2018) #Mr. Marlio's Milkshake (February 2, 2018) Season 21 (February-April 2018) #The Angry Bird (February 5, 2018) #Toad Pours WATER ON HIMSELF (February 6, 2018) #Waluigi's the President, part 1 (February 9, 2018) #Waluigi's the President, part 2 (February 9, 2018) #Now Wario's the President (February 10, 2018) #Mario Takes Over the Oval Office (February 12, 2018) #YOSHI'S THE PRESIDENT? (February 13, 2018) #Toad's Running the Presidency Now (February 14, 2018) #Toadette's The President (February 15, 2018) (Marathon of all President episodes aired February 16th) #Gender Swap 3 (February 22, 2018) #Goombas Are Amazing (March 1, 2018) #The Coke Plot (March 2, 2018) #Pizza Bomb (March 5, 2018) #Locked in the Bathroom for 10 Years (March 10, 2018) #I'm Locking You Back In (March 17, 2018) #Dude, Where's my Guitar? Ohhhhhh... (March 22, 2018) #Random Pancake (March 29, 2018) #SPEED (April 5, 2018) #Just Click the Back Button wherever that is (April 12, 2018) Season 22 (April-June 2018) #UR NOT TELEKINETIC! (April 19, 2018) #UR NOT PYROKINETIC! (April 20, 2018) #Oh Yeah? (April 20, 2018) #The Mustache Door (April 20, 2018) #AAAAAAaahhhhhhhhh! (April 20, 2018) #Easy as Not Pie (April 21, 2018) #LuigiTube (April 21, 2018) #THE SIX HUNDRETH EPISODE SPECTACULAR (April 21, 2018) #The Paisano (April 21, 2018) #Luigi's Asian Food Test (April 22, 2018) #WAH-WAH!! (April 22, 2018) #My 1-Second Film (April 26, 2018) #The Bad Chips (April 27, 2018) #Toad and Yoshi's Car (May 3, 2018) #NOPE! NOT TODAY. (May 4, 2018) #Wario-Man! Part 1 (May 11, 2018) #Wario-Man! Part 2 (May 11, 2018) #Mario-Man! (May 15, 2018) #The Card Trick (May 17, 2018) #TARIO-MAN (May 18, 2018) #RED LINKS (May 20, 2018) #Ooh, Jellybeans (May 21, 2018) #Dip It In Paint (May 25, 2018) #Put it There (June 4, 2018) #Wait, I Was Wrong (June 5, 2018) #The Grammar Police (June 6, 2018) #Mario's Violin (June 7, 2018) #POP-UP ADS! AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (June 8, 2018) #The Mess (June 11, 2018) #UR NOT ON FACEBOOK (June 15, 2018) #GAME OVER (June 15, 2018) Season 23 (June-October 2018) #That's Not News (June 18, 2018) #Really Long Video (June 19, 2018) #Bye. (June 20, 2018) #Toad Cooks (June 20, 2018) #Wario Turns the House into a Hotel (August 10, 2018) #MUNNY!!! (August 13, 2018) #I Tricked You (August 14, 2018) #The Card Trick 2 (August 15, 2018) #Yoshi the UnMagician (August 16, 2018) #I'm Not Growing.... (August 17, 2018) #EEEeeeeeeergh! (August 22, 2018) #The Epicly Random Fight (August 22, 2018) #Hello. Oops, gotta go. Bye (September 1, 2018) #Pario's Golf Course (September 8, 2018) #Bowser's Macaroni (September 15, 2018) #Milkshake Pool (September 22, 2018) #Fry Pool (September 29, 2018) #The Rubik's Cube Sweepstakes! (October 3, 2018) #The O Party (October 3, 2018) Season 24 (June-August 2018) #Gender Swap 4 anyone? (June 22, 2018) #Waria's Hair (June 23, 2018) #The Dress Factory (June 24, 2018) #Maria Goes to the Men's Room (July 2, 2018) #Bowserette's Clothing Line (July 3, 2018) #Smelly Perfume (July 4, 2018) #WHOA! (July 5, 2018) #Bald Louise (July 6, 2018) #Apple Goes to the Girl's Bathroom (July 9, 2018) #And Bob Follows (July 10, 2018) #This Episode is Totally Not a Ripoff of the Fairly OddParents (July 13, 2018) #Back to Regular Gender (July 17, 2018) #Woot Woot! (July 20, 2018) #WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! (July 21, 2018) #Faaaaail! (July 21, 2018) #Maybe Tomorrow (July 23, 2018) #Oh Well, Maybe Next Time (July 24, 2018) #BOMB!!!! (July 25, 2018) #Ready.... Aim..... FIRE! (July 26, 2018) #Throw. (July 27, 2018) #Mario Eats Coke (August 4, 2018) #Luigi Drinks Spaghetti (August 4, 2018) #Welcome to Luigi Town (August 8, 2018) Season 25 (October 2018-February 2019) #I LOVE YOU SUR! (October 5, 2018) #I HATE YOU SUR! (October 5, 2018) #Pawnch! (October 9, 2018) #I GOTTA PEE AGAIN. (October 11, 2018) #Take 291 (October 12, 2018) #Waluigi's a Noob! (October 14, 2018) #Yaaaaaaawn (October 15, 2018) #1302 Takes Later (October 19, 2018) #Finally! (October 20, 2018) #Locked in the Bathroom for 39 Years (November 8, 2018) #Locked in the Bathroom for 12 Minutes (November 12, 2018) #Yoshi's Wait... What? (November 13, 2018) #The Poo Sandwich (November 22, 2018) #Shuffle That (December 24, 2018) #Organize My Things (December 26, 2018) #Luigi Teams Up with Mr. Marlio (January 1, 2019) #Yeah, Enjoy! (January 4, 2019) #I Wanna Blow Up Because I'll Always Be Back in The Next Episode. (January 16, 2019) #We're Back to Normal, Yay (January 23, 2019) #Cards Are Yummy (January 25, 2019) #TummyTummyTummy (January 26, 2019) #Seahawks or Broncos (February 2, 2019) (Aired 5 years after Super Bowl XLVIII) #I win! (February 12, 2019) #Waffles Waddle (February 13, 2019) #LOL, Who Stole My House? (February 14, 2019) #I Gots to Know! (February 15, 2019) Season 26 (February-April 2019) #We found a thing (February 23, 2019) #MUH NACHOS! (February 23, 2019) #GIMME THAT!!!!!11 (March 1, 2019) #The Random Number Generator (March 6, 2019) # Potato Chronicles (March 15, 2019) # Matt, Mario, and The Runaway Helmet (March 17, 2019) # LOL, Someone Stole My House, AGAIN!!! (March 17, 2019) #NO MORE POOP (March 25, 2019) #SOME POOP!!!!! (March 25.5, 2019) (700th episode) # MORE POOP (March 26, 2019) # Actually, Farts It Is (March 27, 2019) # MORE FARTS (March 28, 2019) # NO MORE FARTS (March 29, 2019) # Go To Kindergarten (April 4, 2019) # Meet Dr. Dre (April 4, 2019) # Dr. Dre Finishes Detox (April 8, 2019) # Valve Finishes Half-Life 3 (April 9, 2019) # Matt11111 Writes Another Episode of The Mario Show (April 10, 2019) # Mario Reads on Wikipedia (April 11, 2019) # Let's play Monecraft! (April 12, 2019) # Wow... (April 15, 2019) #Mario and the Chocolate Factory (April 17, 2019) #Smosh, Yay! (April 19, 2019) Season 27 (April-June 2019) #MARIO THE SPY (April 29, 2019) #Luigi's Candy (May 1, 2019) #MY HOUSE HAS BEEN STOLEN FOR THE THIRD TIME (May 3, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 7 (May 5, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 8 (May 5, 2019) #Mario's Cardboard Cutout (May 8, 2019) #Mario's Glue (May 8, 2019) #Come Closer (May 11, 2019) #And How Do You Spell That? (May 13, 2019) #Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! (May 14, 2019) #OOooooooooooooooooooooo..... (May 15, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 9 (May 16, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 10 (May 16, 2019) #Mr. Bollox and Bowser Finally Realize This is Getting Old (May 18, 2019) #Pork. (May 22, 2019) #Bowser Eats Coke (May 22, 2019) #Wow, Nom (May 25, 2019) #I Dare You to Eat This (May 26, 2019) #MR. BOLLOX AND BOWSER PEE ON EACH OTHER FOR THE ELEVENTH TIME?!?!?!?!? NOOOOO (May 29, 2019) #If The Internet Was Real: Mario Edition (May 29, 2019) #Popcornario to the Rescue! (May 31, 2019) #Dirty Little Secrets (June 1, 2019) Season 28 (June 2019-March 2020) #Pee Fight! (June 5, 2019) #LOUD FART 3 (June 10, 2019) #LOUD BURP 3 (June 10, 2019) #Smallest Hurricane Ever (June 11, 2019) #You Don't Count (June 12, 2019) #Maybe 2006 (June 13, 2019) (Marathon of episodes 2-6 aired June 14th) #LOLOL (June 18, 2019) #My Vote's Worth a Phone (June 28, 2019) #TWICE! (August 2, 2019) #OM! NOM! NOM! (August 9, 2019) #Francium Blows Me Up (September 13, 2019) #Lithium In My Water... Wait... LITHIUM? (September 13, 2019) #Mario's Unboxing (September 18, 2019) #Great! Nothing weird here. (October 25, 2019) #Or Maybe There Is (October 25, 2019) #I Forgot NOTHING (January 1, 2020) #Bowser's Adventure in COOKING (January 8, 2020) #Chef G Takes a Dump (January 15, 2020) #Bowser Gets a New Shell (January 22, 2020) #BowserCube's New Store (January 29, 2020) #Mario Is In NNSMBFT?? (February 5, 2020) #Popcorn Power! (February 12, 2020) #Golf Power Is Better (February 19, 2020) #A New Pee Running Gag: Popcornario vs. Pario (February 28, 2020) #Let's Play Hockey! (February 28, 2020) #Who's Knuckles? (February 29, 2020) #Redness (February 29, 2020) #Dirt Language (February 29, 2020) #Daylight Savings Time is coming up (Feburary 29, 2020) #Stuff for Chumps (March 4, 2020) Season 29 (March-May 2020) # Who's Your Daddy (March 13, 2020) #Mario's Future Is Awesome (March 20, 2020) #LuigiTube 2 (March 27, 2020) #Wow, a 10x10 ShengShou! (March 30, 2020) #Chinese Stinks. I smelled it (March 31, 2020) #Bacon Donut (April 1, 2020) #Terrible Story (April 2, 2020) #Wario Wins the Lottery (April 3, 2020) #You wasted all that on TOILET PAPER? (April 6, 2020) #Luigi's New Cube (April 7, 2020) #All New BowserCubes (April 8, 2020) #Mario's Hat Ice Cream (April 9, 2020) #SQUEEZEBACON! GIMME DAT! (April 10, 2020) #Most Accurate Pie Chart (April 16, 2020) #Whoa! Awesomenezz! (April 23, 2020) #Bigger Mustaches (April 30, 2020) #No Hiatus. Ever (May 7, 2020) #Dial This One. (May 14, 2020) #Who Now? (May 18, 2020) #Chef Peepee vs. Chef G in Chef Supremacy (May 19, 2020) #Bowserette Eats Bowser Jr. (May 20, 2020) #Back Where We Started (May 21, 2020) #Awesome Stuff. (May 22, 2020) # Wings of Awesome (May 25, 2020) # Pair of Wings (May 25, 2020) # Wing = Hall (May 26, 2020) Season 30 (June-November 2020) #Pi Is Finished (June 1, 2020) #Dinner at Lindy's with Wario and Luigi (June 2, 2020) #Luigi's Shapeshifting BowserCube (June 3, 2020) #Check. (June 4, 2020) #Bouncing Off Da Walls (June 5, 2020) #Liiiiiiiiiick (June 8, 2020) #Peepee Or G (June 15, 2020) #THE EIGHT HUNDREDTH EPISODE SPECTACULAR! (June 19, 2020) #Mario Messes Up (June 19, 2020) #Sonic vs. Mario... in Checkers (June 19, 2020) #We Need a Toilet (June 22, 2020) #Bowser Lost the Remote (June 29, 2020) #Meaningless Marionics (June 30, 2020) #I'm A Liar (June 31 July 1, 2020) #You Broke it (July 2, 2020) #Bowserette Grounds Bowser Jr. (July 3, 2020) #CLONES? (July 6, 2020) #The Koopalings Finally Show Up (July 13, 2020) #My 2-Second Film (July 20, 2020) #Fastalkingwithmario (July 21, 2020) #Parallel Universes with Mario and Wario (July 22, 2020) #Yoshi Killed Kenny (July 23, 2020) #Who Am You? (July 24, 2020) #Me Doesn't Care About Badder Grammar (July 27, 2020) #Sonic Eats Wario (July 28, 2020) #Popcornario Pees on Pario again (July 29, 2020) #Pario Pees on Popcornario again (July 30, 2020) #Everyone Talking in Bleep Noises?! (July 31, 2020) #NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (August 3, 2020) #Mario Falls Off The Roof (August 10, 2020) #Oven or Owen (August 13, 2020) #Luigi Falls Off Mount Everest (August 14, 2020) #Waluigi Teehees (August 16, 2020) #Missing Toilet... AGAIN (August 17, 2020) #MY HOUSE IS MISSING FOR THE..... 1,2,3.... FOURTH TIME! (August 19, 2020) #Will the Real Mario Please Shut Up? (August 21, 2020) #Luigi's Trombone (August 25, 2020) #Boring News With Luigi (August 26, 2020) #Mario Goes to Crazy Town (August 27, 2020) #Luigi's Trumpone (August 29, 2020) #How Many Episodes? (August 30, 2020) #Mario Gets a New MTA-Like Bus (August 31, 2020) #Wario Gets Pwned (September 4, 2020) #Popcornario Vs. Pario: Pee Round 3 (September 25, 2020) #Popcornario Vs. Pario: Pee Round 4 (September 25, 2020) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser: Pee Round... 12? (September 28, 2020) # Mario Finds a Detective Kit (October 2, 2020) Episode #1 # Mario is Spy (October 2, 2020) Episode #2 # Why it Was Cancelled (October 9, 2020) Episode #3 # Throw Up Your Magnifiers (October 9, 2020) Episode #4 # Forever Detective (October 16, 2020) Episode #5 # The 52nd Clue (October 16, 2020) Episode #6 # What Could Be Done? (October 23, 2020) Episode #7 # The Pickled YouTube Poop Syndrome of Mr. Bollox's Mom (October 23, 2020) Episode #8 # Boss Battle of a Mystery, Part 1 (October 30, 2020) Episode #9 # Boss Battle of a Mystery, Part 2 (October 30, 2020) Episode #10 # The Mario Shoe (November 2, 2020) # The Luigi Boot (November 3, 2020) # What's Up Goes Down (November 9, 2020) # Spanksgiving of the Century (November 10, 2020) Season 31 (November 2020-May 2021) #Not Funny Jokes (November 13, 2020) #FuNnY jOkEs (November 13, 2020) #Exploding Eardrums (November 18, 2020) #Mr. Bollox's Sandwich (November 18, 2020) #Mr. Marlio's Milkshake (November 21, 2020) #The Restaurant is Back! (November 23, 2020) #Not Yesterday (November 24, 2020) #But Maybe 2007 (November 25, 2020) #Way Too Much (November 26, 2020) #Wario Gets an Award (November 28, 2020) #Punch the TV (December 5, 2020) #Everyone Flies (December 7, 2020) #Mario... IN SPAACE!!! (December 11, 2020) #We're Back (December 12, 2020) #Waluigi's The President... Again (December 15, 2020) #Destroying the White House (December 16, 2020) #Impeached? Ha! That's A Funny Word. Wait... Say what now? (December 17, 2020) #Mario's Pogo Stick (December 19, 2020) #BowserCube 30? (December 25, 2020) #Just a Myth (December 26, 2020) #I Accomplished Something (January 1, 2021) #OK, so what the heck did I win? (January 1, 2021) #So, aaaaaaaaaaaa really is Pokemon? (January 2, 2021) #I Missed Thanksgiving? (January 6, 2021) #Christmas Already? (January 6, 2021) #Shleeping Shenanigans (January 9, 2021) #PPPPPPPPPPPeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (January 15, 2021) #Toad Needs to Pee (January 15, 2021) #Popcornario and Pario End This Pee Running Gag Much Quicker Than Anyone Expected Based on How Long It Took for Mr. Bollox and Bowser to Finish Their Running Gag, But Expect A New One Coming Soon (January 15, 2021) #OOooooh... Guess What.... Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser... Pee Round 13. (January 15, 2021) #10 More! Hup Hup Hup! (January 16, 2021) #Paaaant! (January 23, 2021) #My Favorite Things To Cook (January 25, 2021) #Invisible Pants and Cheeseless Pizza (January 25, 2021) #The Mariolympics! (January 29, 2021) #UNICORN IN MAH HOUSE? (January 30, 2021) #Kill Me! (February 5, 2021) #I Stoled It (February 5, 2021) #Edible Pie Chart (February 6, 2021) #Delicious Umbrella (February 13, 2021) #Luigi Asplodes! (February 20, 2021) #MBVBPR14: Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser: Pee Round 14 (February 26, 2021) #The End of the Pee Running Gags... I Hope. (February 26, 2021) #Angry Birds Invasion (February 27, 2021) #The Birds Learn to Fly (March 6, 2021) #Chuck and Hal Invade the Fridge (March 13, 2021) #Matilda and Stella's Restaurant (March 20, 2021) #Red, Jim, and Mario Go to the Moon (March 26, 2021) (900th episode) #The Birds Go Home (March 27, 2021) #The Birds Are Back (April 3, 2021) #Bomb Eats Burritos (April 3, 2021) #Jay, Chuck, and Wario (April 10, 2021) #The Birds Asplode (April 17, 2021) #Great Job Bomb! (April 24, 2021) #Bubbles Is Missing! (May 1, 2021) #Bye Bye Birdies (May 8, 2021) #Wario BLOWS UP ON WALUIGI (May 14, 2021) #BEWWWWWWM! (May 15, 2021) #Mario Throws Up on Whoever... (May 22, 2021) #Tastes Like Cheesecake (May 29, 2021) Season 32 (June-August 2021) # Where's the Storyboard? (June 7, 2021) # The Cause (June 8, 2021) # Park Party 612 (June 9, 2021) # Capturing a Glimpse (June 10, 2021) # Can't Believe It (June 11, 2021) #Awesome Stuffs (June 14, 2021) #Mario's New Wiki (June 15, 2021) #Wario Joins the Wiki (June 16, 2021) #Bowser Gets the Word (June 17, 2021) #The Word is Pee (June 18, 2021) #The Letter F... Misunderstood (June 25, 2021) #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The Wiki Is Awesome (June 25, 2021) #Bustling Wiki (June 28, 2021) #Waluigi Makes Some Pages (June 29, 2021) #300 Pages Now (June 30, 2021) #Mario's Picnic (July 1, 2021) #Seventy-One Warios (just because it's 71 episodes until 1000 at this point.) (July 9, 2021) #Yaaaaaaaaawn! (July 10, 2021) #69 Waluigis (July 12, 2021) (you know why) # Production Codes (August 2, 2021) #Are Fake (August 9, 2021) #What Is? (August 16, 2021) Season 33 (August 2021-March 2022) #KISS ME (August 21, 2021) #DON'T Kiss ME (August 21, 2021) #The Birds Come Back (August 28, 2021) #Hal Goes to Australia for Obvious Reasons (September 4, 2021) #Wario's New Sandwich (September 11, 2021) #It's Sand! (September 18, 2021) #Cough Cough Cough (September 25, 2021) #Cards Are Yummy 2 (October 2, 2021) #Fish Chronicles (October 9, 2021) #Throw The Pot (October 16, 2021) #Mario Pees (October 23, 2021) #WARIOSABI! (October 30, 2021) (Halloween Special) #Mario Pranks Luigi's Sandwich (November 6, 2021) #Mario's Karate Class (November 13, 2021) #Wario Kills Wario (November 20, 2021) #Yoshi and the X-Men (November 27, 2021) #Mr. Bollox Goes to Jail (December 4, 2021) #Wario Comes Too (December 4, 2021) #Wario Likey...s? (December 11, 2021) #Yoshi's Snot Fruit Store (December 11, 2021) #Random Anvil? (January 1, 2022) #The Wa Bet (January 8, 2022) #The Pee Bet (January 8, 2022) #The Clone Bet (January 15, 2022) #The Food Bet (January 15, 2022) #WILL YOU STOP MAKING BETS ALREADY? (January 22, 2022) #The Bee Pet (January 29, 2022) #The Episodic Truth (February 5, 2022) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Season Box Sets (February 12, 2022) #The Cheetah on Door Avenue (March 4, 2022) (Parody of The Wolf of Wall Street) Season 34 (March-July 2022) #I Lost Count (March 6, 2022) #MISCHINGAIFBK,AEBDIAUEHLQIEHODHWEOHLEC (March 6, 2022) #What the Potato?! (March 13, 2022) #OH YeAh! (March 20, 2022) #The Case of the Unsolvable Rubik's Cube (March 27, 2022) Episode #11 #Mr. Bollox Saw That? (April 10, 2022) #The Poop Language (April 24, 2022) #Speak Languages (April 24, 2022) #Because I Is Happy (May 1, 2022) #Luigi Asplodes Live on Epic Random TV! (May 6, 2022) #My Sucky Car (May 8, 2022) #Flip It (May 15, 2022) #Disclaimers! (May 22, 2022) #Mario Licks Wario (May 29, 2022) #Luigi Eats Pots (June 5, 2022) #Everything is Closing (June 19, 2022) #Like What? (June 20, 2022) #Oario: The Documentary (June 21, 2022) #Copyright Violators (June 22, 2022) #Life in 2032 (June 23, 2022) #Jumped the Shark (June 24, 2022) #Mario Party 10? (July 1, 2022) #Half-Life 3: Discontinued (July 3, 2022) #Where's Half-Life 2: Episode 3? (July 3, 2022) #You Can't Count to 3 (July 4, 2022) #Is It Epic or What? (July 8, 2022) Season 35 (July-August 2022) (1000th Episode Season) #The Announcement (July 11, 2022) #At the Bar (July 12, 2022) #Mario Meets Peter Griffin (July 13, 2022) #Opposites for You and Me (July 14, 2022) #Ancient Relic (July 15, 2022) #The Real Beginning (July 18, 2022) #Mario-Man! (July 19, 2022) #Whatever Happened to Matt and the Always Land Guys (July 20, 2022) #Y U So Hard Cube! (July 21, 2022) #Wario Returns to Jail (July 25, 2022) #ONE THOUSAND EPISODES! (July 22, 2022) #Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi go to School (July 26, 2022) #Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi Join the Baseball Team (July 27, 2022) #Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi In the Cafeteria (July 28, 2022) #Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi Change the School (July 29, 2022) #The Maze Game (August 1, 2022) #Mr. Barliox plus Eight (August 2, 2022) #Stewie in the Raw (August 3, 2022) #Time Travel 1-2-3 (August 4, 2022) #Mr. Smart (August 5, 2022) Season 36 (September 2022) This season is the shortest at 10 episodes. #Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi Meet Peach, Daisy, Wapeach, and Wadaisy at School (September 2, 2022) #Monecraft Was a Typo (September 2, 2022) #Mario Meets Oiram (September 5, 2022) #Bowser Kills Wario's Potato (September 6, 2022) #The Randomness Federation (September 7, 2022) #MARIO TYPES IN ALL CAPS (September 8, 2022) #Pancakes Taste like Boomerangs (September 9, 2022) #Shortest Mario (September 19, 2022) #Hepry Derpy (September 19, 2022) #WarioTube (September 26, 2022) Season 37 (October 2022-February 2023) (Season of Random) #SHUT UP BOOMERANG! (October 3, 2022) #Don't Kill Music Teachers (October 3, 2022) #Who's to Blame? AmazingPhil (October 10, 2022) #The Super Mario Bros. Wah-Wah Episode Show (October 14, 2022) (crossover with The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!) #Random Facts with Mario (October 17, 2022) #WeegeeTube (October 17, 2022) #Mario, Luigi, the X-Men, and the Randoms Go to School (October 24, 2022) #Fus Ro Dah! (Octagontober 31, 2022) #Wario's Big... What? (November 4, 2022) #The Mario Show 10th Anniversary Special! (November 4, 2022) #Death to Tuna (November 7, 2022) #Shall We Pick Pepsi (November 8, 2022) #Mario is Old! (November 9, 2022) #Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart (November 10, 2022) #THE WORLD IS NEVER ENDING :) (November 11, 2022) #Baby Mario Tries to Get a Beer (November 14, 2022) #Baby Luigi Tries to Get a Driver's License (November 15, 2022) #Baby Peach Tries to Get a House (November 16, 2022) #Baby Daisy Tries to Go to College (November 17, 2022) #Bowser Jr. Tries to Become President (November 18, 2022) #Gimme Something Good (November 22, 2022) #Resurrection at a Funeral (November 29, 2022) #That's Illegal, You Know (December 6, 2022) #The Mariosons (December 12, 2022) #Luigi Guy (December 13, 2022) #Mushroom Park (December 14, 2022) #1-2-2 (December 15, 2022) #Christmas Shopping (December 16, 2022) #That's Cheesy (December 18, 2022) #I Guess Wario Needs to Parody a Show.. WARIOCENTER (December 23, 2022) #Waluigi Meets World (December 23, 2022) #Peach Buys a New Car (December 31, 2022) #Mario Buys a New Car (December 31, 2022) #Luigi Buys an MTA Bus (January 2, 2023) #Daisy Buys a Limo (January 3, 2023) #JAIL! FOR THE TRILLIONTH TIME, WARIO IS IN IT (January 4, 2023) #Sulley, Olaf, and Gru Visit Wario (January 5, 2023) #SODA SUPREMACY BATTLE (January 11, 2023) #MY EYES (January 11, 2023) #Coke Wins (January 18, 2023) #MBUUUURP (January 25, 2023) #Promises Are Made To Be Broken (February 1, 2023) #Mario Eats Hot Dogs (February 1, 2023) #Magic Wand, Green Paint, and Feliks Zemdegs (February 8, 2023) #Jorgen and Wario (February 15, 2023 Season 38 #Wario's Alphabet #Bowser Jr. Does Homework #Wario Screams #Luigi Screams #Acronyms With Luigi #Noobuigi World? #Mario and Waluigi Hang Out #3.... 2...... 1..... #BOOOOOOM #Luigi Visits Every MLB Stadium #Mario Vs. Food #Derek Jeter Destroys Birdo's House #Too Sweaty #Wario Gets a Job #Wario Gives People the Day Off #Waluigi Is Hired, Yay! #Exploring the Work Building #The Elevator Explodes #But I'm Not Fired #Waluigi Takes Over the Square Office Wario Works In #Wario Takes It Back #Dancing All Over The Place #The Boss Blew Up... I'll Take His Place! #Wario The Boss #Lunch For Everyone #Printing Stuff #Waluigi and Wario Fill Phil's Office With Balloons #Phil's Revenge #Wario vs. Phil #Mario Gets Hired, YAYZIES #The Cubing Meeting #The Most Popular Awesome Random Inc. YouTube Video. Ever. Made by Wario #The New Cafeteria #Wario Quits #Luigi Falls Off The Roof and Hurts His BIG FAT BUTT #Wario, Waluigi, and Mario Get Rehired #Phil Returns #themarioshow.com #Throwback #The Episodic Episode #Mario Goes to Dubai #Plane Tickets #Google Taxi Driver #The Tallest Tower #Going Home Season 39 #The Absolutely Awesome Announcement #Mr. Marlio Makes Mdelicious Macaroni #Luigi Eats Wario and Waluigi #1.1 #The Smart Episode #Laundry Day #Wario Turns Waluigi into a POTATO #Sounds Like Croquet and Zach Sandwich #Mkay, Back To Work #The Official Office Cubing Competition #Lubrication TO THE MAX #The Day Of The Competition #POP. #Okay, I Reassembled It #World Record Time! #Waluigi Wins! #JYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!!!!!! #Snow In The Building... In Summer #Dong Ding #Missing House.... Again.... #Bowser Jr.'s Fault #Sleeping Luigi #McD'ohnalds Season 40 #Pancakes and Ugly Teeth #Noughnuts #Luigi's Date... With Peach #Wario's New Look #And It Sticks! #The Pie Thief #Tasty BBQ #Top Ten Characters.... Again #D'OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Meet The Mario Cube Club #Ketchup Squirt #Ketchup Hose #Ketchup Rain #Ketchup Ambush #Still Not Fat! #Mario's Guide to Shopping #Luigi's Guide to Shopping #Waluigi's Guide to Shopping #Bowser's Guide to Shopping #Bowser Jr.'s Guide to Shopping #Chef Peepee's Guide to Shopping #Chef G's Guide to Shopping #Peach's Guide to Shopping #Wario's Guide to Shopping #Daisy's Guide to Shopping #Yoshi's Guide to Shopping #Toad's Guide to Shopping #Squeeze Luigi! #Waluigi's ADVENTURE #Daisy's Date..... With Mario #Mario Gets Peach Back #Luigi Gets Daisy Back #D'oh, My Name is Steven! #Wario's Arachnophobia #Waluigi's Phalacrophobia #Raining..... Snow? #LOUD SINGING! #Mario's O Smoothie #AAAAAAAAAAAH! THE LUIGI SCREAMING CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!! #Bowser Jr. Cooks #Chef Peepee's Vacation #What Show Am I Doing? #Bowser Jr.'s School #Mr. Goodman Likes Every Sports Team #Firefighter Goodman #Officer Goodman #Teacher Goodman #NBA Goodman #Locksmith Goodman #Dr. Goodman #Cuber Goodman #Mechanic Goodman #Taxi Driver Goodman #YouTuber Goodman #Furniture Store Goodman #Lazy Goodman #Barber Goodman #Chef Goodman #Commercial Goodman #Librarian Goodman #Butler Goodman #Football Goodman #Football with Feet Goodman #Director Goodman #Criminal Goodman #Magician Goodman #Plumber Goodman #MLB Goodman #Gamer Goodman #BASE Jumper Goodman #Scientist Goodman #Judge Goodman #Lawyer Goodman #Game Show Host Goodman #Real Estate Agent Goodman #Principal Goodman #Baseball Manager Goodman #Charleyyy Character Goodman #Restaurant Manager Goodman #Goodman Clones Season 41 #Mr. Goodman's Wife #Mr. Bollox's Wife #Tissues with Mr. Bollox #Wario Cleans The Wiki #Shy Guy Finally Appears #Wario's Fries #Bowser's Lottery Ticket #Meet Mr. Badman #Thief Badman #Mr. Badman Hates Every Sports Team #The Turning Point #The Last Temptation of Mario #He Gets Only One Episode (Badman's Song) #The Mario Show in Widescreen! #Randomness to the Future #A113 #Mari-HORSE #The Wario, The Bun, and the Holy Dog #Epic Chase Scene #I Ain't No Michael Bay #The Lucario Show! #The GreaTEST #Four Point, Part 347 #The Mario Clip Show! #Planet of the Badman #Rise of the Planet of the Badman #Dawn of the Planet of the Badman #Parade for Goodman's Heroics #It's A Commercial Break! #The Mario Show Theme Song Remixes! #We're Back! #Home of the Goodman #Road to Badman #Goodman vs. Badman: Two Weaknesses Apart #Wheel of the Winner! #After Math, it's the Aftermath! #Back to Normal #First in Normality #Terminating the Count #Basement Ball #Bikes, Bikes Everywhere #Meet Romney #It's So-Called Boring #Mr. Bollox's Last Commercial #Smoothie Maker Goodman #I Lied, More Commercials On The Way #Badman's Real Life #Goodman and Badman: Best Friends #Mr. Badman Likes Every Sports Team #Firefighter Badman #Officer Badman #Teacher Badman #NBA Badman #Locksmith Badman #Dr. Badman #Cuber Badman #Mechanic Badman #Taxi Driver Badman #YouTuber Badman #Furniture Store Badman #Lazy Badman #Barber Badman #Chef Badman #Commercial Badman #Librarian Badman #Butler Badman #Football Badman #Football with Feet Badman #Director Badman #Criminal Badman #Magician Badman #Plumber Badman #MLB Badman #Gamer Badman #BASE Jumper Badman #Scientist Badman #Judge Badman #Lawyer Badman #Game Show Host Badman #Real Estate Agent Badman #Principal Badman #Baseball Manager Badman #Charleyyy Character Badman #Restaurant Manager Badman #Badman Clones #Goodman and Badman: IN SPACE #The Mario Show in 1920 #The Episode about Episodes #Treehouse of Mario #The Luigi who Bought Everything Advertised on TV #Treehouse of Mario II #Every Title: 28715 #Treehouse of Mario III #Mario Carey #Treehouse of Mario IV #On a Roll #404: Bowser Not Found #The Wa-Army Is Coming! #Finished Business #More than Math Season 42 #Square Two #The 24/7 Mario Show Channel! #Somewhat Peach #No More... What? #Treehouse of Mario V #Mario's New Twisty Puzzles #Cooking with Peach: Peachy Delicious Cake #1,000 Pancakes #The Electric Bill #Chef Peepee's Clones #327 Marios #The Quest for the Golden Toilet #Crossovers! #Aario, Bario, and Cario #Out of Business! #Treehouse of Mario VI #Dario, Eario, and Fario #Ech'oh #Oppa Mario Style! #That's So 2012 #Treehouse of Mario VII #Life of the Farty #A Wonderful Game of 3159 #The Mario Show Ancient Burial Site! #Gario, Hario, and Iario #The Mario Show News at 8! #Plenty of Ghoti #Mario meets Count Chocula #Eternal Sunshine of the Mario Mind #For Crying Out Quiet! #Bodybuilder Wario #Treehouse of Mario VIII #Jario, Kario, and Lario #To Sniff a Burger #A Smelly One! #The Mario Show: 42 Seecrets #Every Other Day #Time Periods: DEFINED! #Rubik's Cube of a Car #Nario, Oario, and Pario #Treehouse of Mario IX #The Mario Talk Show LIVE! Season 43 (The All Letters Season) Note: All episodes in this season are named after letters, ex. "Episode R", "Episode S", etc. #Episode A #Episode B #Episode C #Episode D #Episode E #Episode F #Episode G #Episode H #Episode I #Episode J #Episode K #Episode L #Episode M #Episode N #Episode O #Episode P #Episode Q #Episode R #Episode S #Episode T #Episode U #Episode V #Episode W #Episode X #Episode Y #Episode Z Season 44 #Mario, Zario and Bario #Wario's New BUTT #Naked Luigi #TimeOut! #Qario, Rario, and Sario #Treehouse of Mario X #Cricket City #Waluigi vs. the MarketStation Hyperstore #Episode 1 #Episode 2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7 #Episode 8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #I'm Exhausted #Derp McDonuts Defined #Tario, Uario, and Vario #How to Get Six Free Google Glasses in One Hour: The Story #Treehouse of Mario XI #Treehouse of LUIGI?!?! #The Whole STF Cast Replaces The Mario Show Cast??? #Wantoofreefor Season 45 #LET'S GO METS #The Mario Shoe Store #Xario, Yario, and Zario #Waluigi's Sleepwalking Adventure #Treehouse of Mario XII #The One with the Opera #Treehouse of Mario XIII #Catching Up with Ketchup #Treehouse of Mario XIV #Wario and Luigi's Lofts #Treehouse of Mario XV #Bye-Lo #Treehouse of Mario XVI #Behind the Scenes of the Treehouse of Mario #Your Favorite Commercial #Treehouse of Mario XVII #Oh, the Goombanity! #Treehouse of Mario XVIII #Luigi Builds a City #Treehouse of Mario XIX #How I Spent My Butter Vacation #Treehouse of Mario XX #Me Want Dinner! #Treehouse of Mario XXI #Hide from the Light! #Treehouse of Mario XXII #Weegee, Look! #Treehouse of Mario XXIII #Peach Worldwide #Treehouse of Mario XXIV #The Infinite Office #Treehouse of Mario XXV #TREEHOUSE OF WARIO! #Mario, Alone on Earth #Treehouse of Mario XXVI #Treehouse of Waluigi #Treehouse of Luigi II #Treehouse of Peach #Treehouse of Daisy #Treehouse of Bowser #Finally, a Branch! #Treehouse of Mario XXVII #The Marioson Awards! (Best TMS Episodes, Characters, Jokes, and More!) #Treehouse of Mario XXVIII #Treehouse of Mario XXIX #Treehouse of Mario XXX #The Marioson Award Compilation! #Treehouse of Mario XXXI #Half-Decent Day #Treehouse of Mario XXXII #No Voice Actors? #The Wario Food Truck #Sold With a Touch of Magic #Magic Is Gross #Treehouse of Mario XXXIII #Treehouse of Luigi III #R.O.B.O.T #Treehouse of Mario XXXIV #Treehouse of Luigi IV #Control, Alt, and Delete #Treehouse of Mario XXXV #Treehouse of Luigi V (Last One!) #It's For Free! #Treehouse of Mario XXXVI #Treehouse of Bowser II #Tha All New Mari-O Sho In Da House! #Single Party #Baseball Tiiime! #Pizza is Tasty #The Mario Show All-Star Tournament #Treehouse of Mario XXXVII #Treehouse of Bowser III #One to Tango #Treehouse of Mario XXXVIII #Treehouse of Bowser IV #Fake Money FTW! #Treehouse of Mario XXXIX #Treehouse of Bowser V (Last for Now!) #Bro Mario #Treehouse of Mario XL #Treehouse of Wario II #Treehouse of Waluigi II #My Grilled Pizza #Treehouse of Mario XLI #Treehouse of Wario III #Treehouse of Waluigi III #Fake Bowser vs. Real Bowser #Treehouse of Mario XLII #Treehouse of Wario IV #Treehouse of Waluigi IV #AtomSmasher and Company #The Price Is Right... with Wario and Waluigi! #Treehouse of Mario XLIII #Treehouse of Wario V #Treehouse of Waluigi V #Do You Believe in Santa? #Treehouse of Mario XLIV #Treehouse of Wario VI #Treehouse of Waluigi VI #7h3 M4r10 5h0w? Season 46 #Season-Beginner Madness! #The Diving Contest #Luigi, Pro Cup Stacker #Treehouse of Mario XLV #Treehouse of Wario VII #Treehouse of Waluigi VII #Trading Cards #Wario, Pro Cuber #Battle of the StackMat #Chef Peepee Quits #1, 2, Bunn #Obvious Choices #LUIGI IS A NOOB #Wario Cracks a Code #Illegal Trumpetists #The Marathon #Mario Goes to Yankee Stadium #Doraemario #Luigi and the Ghostly Adventures #Lab Daisies #Peach Meets World #Black Yoshi Works at ACE #Bowser Jr.'s Summer School #Cody Gets Grounded #Joseph's Phone #Bowser Jr.'s Test #Cody Gets Grounded... Again #Bowser Jr. Gets Ungrounded # Colossal Donuts! # My Beard Works at Sears # Lucario! # Non-Rhyming Same Words #Monopoly with Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Cody, Toad, and Joseph #Mario's Book #Mario Ripoff Party #Logan Comes to Visit #Logan Moves Next Door #Lovell and Lance Join Logan #Charleyyy and Mario #YOU LUCKY DAWG MARIO! #Bowser Jr's 8th Birthday #16 Middle School Diving Medals. Before Middle School Season 47 (The All Letters Season 2) #Episode A2 #Episode B2 #Episode C2 #Episode D2 #Episode E2 #Episode F2 #Episode G2 #Episode H2 #Episode I2 #Episode J2 #Episode K2 #Episode L2 #Episode M2 #Episode N2 #Episode O2 #Episode P2 #Episode Q2 #Episode R2 #Episode S2 #Episode T2 #Episode U2 #Episode V2 #Episode W2 #Episode X2 #Episode Y2 # Episode Z2 Season 48 (A season with nothing but a Story Arc) # Mario Breakdances # Luigi breakdances # Wario gets fired # Luigi and Mario gets fired # Everyone becomes homeless # Mario gets a new job and gets refired # They are completely homeless # They travel in a time machine # They get effect spammed # They kill every Disney Junior character # Mari O'S get cancelled! JUST KIDDING! # Mari O'S is cancelled # The world ends! # It was all a redic dream! # This season is over! Goodbye Season 49 #Wario and Mario's Random and Epic Adventure in.... The Grocery Store #The Super Hard Test #Peach's Garden #Daisy's Supergarden #Peach's Superdupergarden #The Biggest Garden Ever #Diddy and Dixie Try To Get Married #Huge Steak #Wrestler Goodman #Gardener Goodman #Translator Goodman #TV Manufacturer Goodman #Beer Maker Goodman #Diddy Kong Gets Fat #Diddy and Dixie Successfully Get Married #Diddy Kong Tries To Get A Star Named After Him #Baby Mario Tries to Get a House #Mario Goes To The Bathroom #Tickletickletickle #Mr. Bollox Commercials Coming Soon #The Jacket Commercial #The Rubik's Cube Commercial #The Julian's Shower Algorithm Commercial #The Bowling Ball Commercial #The Lucky Grapefruit Commercial #Luigi Asplodes Again #STRIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!!!!! #The Almost Victory #Stairs. And That's It. #The Mario Cube Club is Back! #Wario's AoChi #The Epic Puzzle Building Project #Jumble That #The Mario Cube Club Competition 20-- What year are we on now? #Competition Part 2: Magical Comeback #Mario vs. Siri #Officer Peepee: Part 1 #Officer Peepee: Part 2 #Officer Peepee: Part 3 #Officer Peepee: Part 4 #Back to Bowser #Chef Peepee and Bowser: Best Friends?! #Junior's Twisty Puzzle #V2: Junior Style #Mario's Just a Head. And It's Creepy #!@#$% Grape #Loaf a Year Season 50 #More Season Premiere Insanity #Mario's Name #Wario Laughs His Butt Off #Luigi Breaks the Computer #Submarine of Wario #Mr. Bollox Pees on Himself #Benjamin Mariolin #The Mario Universe Talent Competition #Bad Algebra #Frozen Smile #Luigi Likes Breakfast #The Perfect Sandwich #The Perfect-er Sandwich #Chef Poopoo's Guide to Shopping #Mr. Bollox's Guide to Shopping #Mr. Goodman's Guide to Shopping #Bowserette's Guide to Shopping #Mario's Guide to Eating #Luigi's Guide to Eating #Waluigi's Guide to Eating #Bowser's Guide to Eating #Bowser Jr.'s Guide to Eating #Chef Peepee's Guide to Eating #Chef G's Guide to Eating #Peach's Guide to Eating #Wario's Guide to Eating #Daisy's Guide to Eating #Yoshi's Guide to Eating #Toad's Guide to Eating #Chef Poopoo's Guide to Eating #Mr. Bollox's Guide to Eating #Mr. Goodman's Guide to Eating #Bowserette's Guide to Eating #Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi, Chef Peepee, Bowser, and Peach Get Jobs at Awesome Random Inc. #The Redesigned Office Cafeteria #How To Make a Viral Video #Luigi and Chef Peepee Fill Phil's Office with Potatoes #Mustard Squirt #Mustard Hose #Mustard Rain #Mustard Ambush #Bowser's New Chef.... CHEF POOPOO?!!??!?!?!??! #Worst Chef Ever #Poopoo is Fired Season 51 #How To Write An Episode of The Mario Show #The Wario Smoothie! #Taco vs. Burrito #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Random Juice #MARIO JUICE #The Waffle-Off #Living On The Moon #The Worst Episode Ever! #Mario Is Random #Laughing Luigi #Wario Coughs #Challenge Mario! #The Mario Show Talent Competition Again! #Where The Heck is Lakitu? #The Mario Kart Show? #I'VE FALLEN INTO A BOTTOMLESS PIT AND I CAN'T GET UP! #Which Way?!?!?!? #Every Retro Race... In One Game! #How Many Marios Can Fit In A Kart? #4 Races, No Points #The Worst Kart Ever #First Place Is Boring #I JUST LAPPED SHY GUY?! #Cobi and Sully Join The Party #The Mario Kart Marathon #TOO MANY RACERS! #Unnecessary Koopalings #The Best Kart Combination Ever #Babies Can Win Too #Nouns as Verbs #Talkal Bell #Barraco Barner #El Mario Muestra #Twila and Brighton Join #Twila, Brighton, and the Golden Diamond #Coney Islanders #High Definition #Cheeky Nando Mario! #The Response #Look! A Jackal! #West Mario #East Luigi #South Wario #North Waluigi #The 2nd Annual Marioson Awards! #Bad Guys Finish First #Last Thing's Last #Mr. Charles Martinet #I Felt It #Spelt Correctly #Disney Senior #You Will See This Episode #The Random Ricky Mario Show! #E Equals MC Squared #Minor League Mario #Little League Luigi #The Cheesiest Lookback on Episodes of The Mario Show #Undercover Cops #Let's Be Robbers #The Guessing Game #Dice Bucket Challenge #15thman #Trumpets Forever #The Gang Goes to Kmart #Burkina Faso the Brave #Beat That! #E-Books vs. Books Season 52 #Twelve Angry Marios #Mario Plays The Sims #Luigi Plays The Sims 2 #Back to 2012 #Wario Plays Super Mario 3D World #An Awfully Competitive Co-Op Game with the Mario and Wario Bros. #Ugly Mario Party 10 #Mario's All-Star Idea (the idea is New Super Mario All-Stars) #Wario's Awful Idea #The Longest Episode Ever #Recovery and Stuff #The Disguise Show #Movie Stars #Out of Ideas? #Coders #Fun School Back #Fun School Contradiction #Fun School Made Boring #Wild Twos #The Javascript Story #Mario and Luigi and Nine plus Ten #Footage and Leggage #Handage and Armage #Chilling in Chile #Noobs and Oldbs #The Crossover Difference #The Addition Season 53 (Single-Episode Season) # Because You Got It Season 54 #Speed Reading Contest #Waluigi Plays Super Mario 3D Universe #Daisy and Peach Play 3D Mario Games #Every Mario Game For The Next 25.3 Years #Wario's Diet #Bowser Meets Charleyyy #Many Cube Bros #The Power of Fire and Ice #The Power of Boomerangs and Greediness #Mario Freezes The House #I No Longer Suffer Dwarfism! #ISN'T IT WONDERFUL? #Mama Peach Kills Her "Son" #The Brooklyn Guy Is Mr. Goodman's Partner In Crime? #Super Ricky Bros. 2 #The Other Super Ricky Bros. 2 (The Lost Levels) #Super Ricky Bros. 3 (Super Ricky All-Stars marathon aired the day after this episode) #Super Ricky World #Super Ricky 64 #Super Ricky 64 DS #Super Ricky Sunshine #Super Ricky Galaxy #Super Ricky Galaxy 2 #New Super Ricky Bros. #New Super Ricky Bros. 2 #The Other New Super Ricky Bros. 2 (Wii) #New Super Ricky Bros. U #New Super Michael U (hey, no Ricky!) #Super Ricky 3D Land #Super Ricky 3D World #Super Ricky Maker #Ricky Kart #Ricky Party #Captain Paul: Treasure Tracker #Ricky Vs. Mandy Kong #Ricky and Sonic #Super Smash Ricky #The Skadoosh Tutorial #Ricky's Back! #New Super Ricky Bros. Galaxy 3D Sunshine World 64 Land: The 6 Lost Levels #Nabbit and Bowser Jr. #Acorn Stealing #The Power-Up Store Season 55 # The Random Invention # Strike Rich # Made in Americhina # Licensing #Spike Gets ONLY ONE Episode #Bowser's Course Creation #Famous Luigi #Famous Waluigi #The Storm #Mario Show 64 #Life With Bob-Ombs #Fort Whompton #Jolly Good Roger of the Bay #Mount Cool #Big Boo, Big Haunt #Hazy Maze Cavemen #Where the Lava is Lethal #Shifting Sand #The Direst Docks #No Man's Snowman #The Perfect Water Level #Tall Mountain Shortcuts #Opposite Attraction Island #What Time Is It? #The Other Rainbow Road #The Eel Shouldn't Come Out To Play. Ever. #Peach and Yoshi #Rob's Bank #Fartudinous #Handegg, Super Bowl #The Mario in Me Season 56 #Still Not Your Mama #Easy Shines #Luigi Flies In #Some Judicial System! #I Thought Watermelons Were Less Fragile Than This #Easy Bowser Fight Season 57 To feature Super Mario Galaxy/Galaxy 2 episodes, plus a few more. #Ugly Plant #Collecting Sparklies for a Decent Edumacation of Penguins #Peach's Girl's Night #Not So Much of a Daredevil Now #Wooo, First Try! Season 58 # Luigi's Taxi # Extreme Book Club Insanity # Are You Really Random? # Waluigi Goes to Disney World # D'oh! I Missed By 12 Miles! # Super Mario High School # Super Mario High School 2 # Waluigi-O's # More Kart Racing Insanity # Tipping Turtles # Super Mario College? # Can Lakitu Fix My Glider? # WRONG WAY! # Cold Bricks # Waluigi's New Phone # Bowling with Mario # Photographer Luigi # Wario Plays The Great Goal Pole # Waluigi Plays Champion's Road # The Mario Show Q&A Special # The Mario Show Blooper Special # The Mario Show Behind The Scenes Special # New Maker Games # Best Level Ever # Everything Wrong with the Entire Mario Series in 3 Hours or Less # Five Beefs? # Everything Right with the Entire Mario Series in 5 Hours or Less #Worst Level Ever #Happy About Vandalism #Super Mario Middle School Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:The Mario Show Category:Lists Category:Episode lists Category:Awesomeness Category:Owen is a Skewb Noob